Miami Knights: After Sunset
by Murderbynuns
Summary: Xander starts to burn out when he decide it's time to leave Sunnydale when Xander's father turns up. Male Preg, AU, Slash, Crossover CSI Miami, New York and NCIS
1. 1 Graduation blue

Author: Sparta666

Series/Story: Miami Knights

Pairings:

Speed/H

Xander/Spike

Angel/Doyle

Rating: R

Crossovers: CSI Miami

Disclaimer: I don't anything, this is just my sick and twisted mind at work as enjoy

Timeline: End of Buffy season 3, start of CSI Miami

Spoilers: The Prom, Graduation day 1+ 2

Summery: Xander starts to burn out when he decide it's time to leave Sunnydale when Xander's father turns up.

Chapter Summery: Xander wants out after Graduation

Authors Note:

This is sort of an Alternative Universe story, instead of going to LA I though it would be fun to see what would happen with Angel and crew in Miami. Also for the purpose of this story Doyle is still teaching and is at Sunnydale high, Xander is also still part Hyena and has the pack. Faith is playing the Mayor.

Miami Knights part 1: After Sunset

Graduation blues 

Xander sighed as he stared up at the ceiling as his foster mother and father went at it downstairs, groaning he pulled his bag from under his bed and with one leap jumped out his window and onto the ground outside.

"nice dismount 9.0 -1 for the loss of bag but all round a good score" laughed Faith as Xander picked up his bag.

"Faith how nice to see you" said Xander as Faith followed him up the road.

"Nice to see your finally having fun with you new powers" laughed Faith as Xander growled

"yeah they make life a little easier, how goes life on the dark side?"

"Hard but fun, might need a vacation after this? the Mayor getting edgy B's really worrying him. I'd better split before he get suspicious but one thing Xan. Herd on the grapevine you're not sticking round after Graduation? heard you and Angel are splitting?" asked Faith

"I need to ether kill or hire your sources? yeah to many bad memories is all I'm saying, after this is all over and we survive see me then we're not going straight away but Buffy will think we are it's easier" said Xander as they parted ways.

Faith smiled as she watched Xander walk away before she took off in the opposite direction. The graveyard was quiet as usual but still Xander felt more at home here then at home, but still he couldn't take it anymore he wanted out. then Xander felt a familiar presence.

"You should be out of town by now?" growled Xander

"Dru's safe and I owe you, Angelus would have come down hard on me or dust me. So if the Mayor is all he threatens to be you'll need all the help you can get?" said Spike as he came out of the shadows.

"The more the merrier" growled the Pack as they joined Xander and Spike.

Grouping up Xander heard a commotion from the far side of the Graveyard, knowing it was going to be Buffy Xander picked up speed and soon found her hip deep in vampire. The battle was heating up quickly as Xander jumped in and took out several vampires followed by the Pack. Buffy and Xander fought two of the bigger vampires, out of the corner of his eye Xander saw one of the others knock Heidi to the floor. Xander leapt to her aid leaving himself open to attack, suddenly he felt his own stake being drove deeply into his shoulder.

Hitting the ground Xander felt ho fear as he though the end was coming, he felt more Pease then fear. Closing his eyes he waited but it never came, looking up he watched the vampire turn to dust and a man appeared from it.

"Who the hell are you?" demanded Buffy as he finished off the last vampire. The man stopped and started Buffy down, he didn't like this girl she gave off a bad vibe.

"Tim Speedle, born here in Sunnydale and for one brief period long ago he was my mother" said Xander as Speed pulled Xander up off the ground, as everyone looked at him in shock and confusion.

"That's nice. So what's he doing here?: commanded Buffy

"He's come to take me home, I'm leavening Buffy. Just like Angel after Graduation I'm gone" said Xander as they left the graveyard and headed back to the abandoned Mansion Angel called home.

"So who are you? and what was with the entrance?" growled Buffy as they all gathered on the couches.

"Timothy Speedle, Speed to my friends. CSI with the Miami Dade Crime lab, as for the rest sit down and I'll tell you. Nineteen years ago I lived in this very town, I was born some how probably by magic to a Wicca woman and a vampire father. eighteen years in this town I lost 15 friends to Vampires and then my son to the Powers that Be" said Speed

"so your a vampire?" asked Willow

"Not exactly, don't know hat caused it but I'm not allergic to sunlight, I have a refection, sliver, garlic and crosses don't worry me. But I can't died, my sense of sight, smell and hearing are all heightened and I have no blood lust" growled Speed as he looked in Buffy's direction.

"for eighteen years I've fought to take custody of my son but the Powers that Be have always stopped me, now that he is eighteen they can't control him anymore so I can take him home" said Speed as Xander passed him a coffee.

"So I'm packing up and leaving, Don't Will. I know that I'm needed here with the gang but I can't, I'm burnt out, not just with the hunting, my Foster parents rowing, losing people I love, being away from the only family I got, school, I'm just fed up with life with my life. Getting the Hyena sprit gave me a fighting chance and has been a good thing, it let me see more clearly. Buffy this town is safe with you and if you need me I'm always on the end of the phone" said Xander as he sat next to his father.

"So when do you plan to leave?" asked Willow

"as I said after graduation, I'll say goodbye then I'm gone no fuss no muss. that's why dads here he can help then we can take off" said Xander as the other said their good nights and left.

Speed, Xander, Doyle, Angel and Spike remained. Speed watch Xander's interaction with the younger of the two vampires, Xander had often spoken highly and lovingly when it came to Spike. Speed was quite aware of the past histories of all four of the vampire clan and since there was only three now Speed was more couscous. The other Vampire Speed gathered was the legendry Angelus the vampire with the angelic face, then there was the Mick. Speed gathered from what he'd been told by Xander that he was Doyle Angelus's partner. As the night went on Speed crashed out on the couch.


	2. Calm before the storm

**Pairings: **

Speed/H

Xander/Spike

Angel/Doyle

**Summery: **Xander starts to burn out when he decide it's time to leave Sunnydale when Xander's father turns up.

**Chapter Summery: **Xander wants out after Graduation

**Authors Note: **

Calm before the storm

The next morning Xander awoke to the pre-dawn sky, deciding against sleep Xander dressed and wondered through the Mansions halls until he found Angel and the others. Angel, Doyle, Penn and Spike were outside working on their Ti-chi while Speed was asleep on the couch still from a few hours ago. Xander headed into the kitchen and began heating up blood for Angel, Spike, Penn and Dru as well as Speed.

"Morning sleepy, here I know you don't technically need this but you always seem stronger afterwards" said Xander as he sat next to Speed and handed him a mug of blood.

Smiling Speed took the mug off him and sat up before noticing Angel and co outside before looking at clock.

"The Gem of Amara, the city did some digging a few years back, they found a tomb inside was mostly junk but Spike found the Gem. Gran duplicated it for them so when the sun comes up no problem, it's been a great help especially when it comes to dating" laughed Xander as he followed Speed's gazes.

"So my mom is looking out for you?" asked Speed with surprise as the others joined them.

"Yeah when she made herself known she freaked me out, she explained everything including what the Powers that Be had done and about my sister. After that she comes to see me when I need her or when she needs to see me, only I and sis know about her no one else. It's safer that way" said Xander with a smile as he got up and kissed Spike who then sat next to him.

"When she found out about me I was possessed by the sprit of a Hyena, she decided that it would be good for me in this town. She stopped the reversal spell from working, she also went head to head with Anaya an ex-vengeance demon that was fun to watch" laughed Xander as he stretched out over Spike until he was comfortable.

"So how about you Mom how's life? Last time we spoke you were hoping to strike lucky with a guy from your lab?" asked Xander with a cheeky smile.

"It's was just getting good but that cow Megan had him transpired out two and a half years to the Bomb Squad, I miss him we talk on the phone but the hours are worse then the labs" sighed Speed sadly

"Hey if he's worth it things will work out in the end, meanwhile we've got problems of our own down here, sis is out of contact for now don't ask. The Mayor is about to kill us all and I don't know if I've got the grades to graduate but on the plus side world ends I won't need them" laughed Xander dryly.

"You'll graduate as for the rest I'm sure we can stop this no problem even if I have to go to my mother for help. But for now I'd like to change the subject, you and Captain Peroxide over there? Last time we spoke he was trying to kill you and you're so called friends" said Speed

"So did Angelus but Doyle soon calmed him down, Angelus put me up to it to keep the Master's new pet the Annotated one busy while he took back what was his. Did a bloody good job of it too he's dust and Angelus is head of the Order and the brat is dust" laughed Spike before lighting up

"Pop always said you were a bugger for that Angelus, nice to see his trust in you wasn't missed placed" laughed Speed

"Vengeance was my brother to the core and I trusted him. Darla may have sired me but Vengeance chose me, we might not have been blood but just as I see Dru and Penn as my children Vengeance was my brother and you are my nephew Dhampir or not" said Angel as he looked straight at speed.

"I see you left Spike out of that line up" laughed Doyle as they all laughed. The group talked until Xander's alarm on his cell rang.

"Showtime D, guys take mom to see Gile's get him to fill him in. I've got classes to attend until then we're on countdown" said Xander as he and Doyle went to head to the school.

"Countdown?" asked Speed

"Prom Night" laughed Doyle as he bombed it out the door followed by Xander as Speed and the other followed laughing.

Giles was surprised when Angelus, Spike and Speed entered the library, Speed sat down as Giles joined them at the table Speed watched the older man with intrigue. He'd heard of the Watchers Council but he'd never come across a watcher before and after meeting Buffy he felt sorry for him..

"So you must be Giles Bufy's Watcher? don't worry my friend I've been around a long time and seen a lot of thing, I know the Slayer when I come across one" said Speed as Giles sat down and studied the man before him.

"are you a..."

"a vampire? no I'm a Dhampir" said Speed as Giles partially fell off his seat

"a Dhampir? there hasn't been a recorded record of a Dhampir in almost 150" said Giles as he pulled himself together and cleaned his glasses.

"yeah sorry that was probably me" said Speed with a smile

"So what brings you to Sunnydale? not that the Major's Ascension isn't a big part of it"

"Actually that is part of it, I'm here to help then I'm taking my son and daughter away from here. The Powers that Be have manipulated my family too long" growled Speed

"your son and daughter are in danger if their to attend graduation"

"their not you know them well Giles my son Xander has worked around you for a few years now, my daughter might be new to the group but she still plays an important roll and hopefully she will help you take the major down" said Speed as Giles was taken back by who Speed children where.

Xander and the Pack turned heads as they arrived outside the school on their bike causing Snider to sneer at them, this caused Xander great pleasure to see the look on his face. Xander locked up his bike and left the Pack as he headed to the lunch tables to meet the others.

"Xander"

"Well hey it's demon Anya punisher of evil males, still haven't got your powers back?" taunted Xander when suddenly something clicked

"you haven't right?"

"NO" wined Anya as Xander relaxed

"I will though it's only a matter of time" treated Anya

"so now how did that work? women would wish horrible things on their ex boyfriends you along down and make it happen?" Xander asked sarcastically

"that's right the power of the wish made me a rigorous sword to smite the unfaithful"

"well hey good luck with that I hope it all works out"

"You can laugh, but I have witnessed a millennium of treachery and oppression from the males of the species. I have nothing but contempt for the whole libidinous lot of them" yelled Anya with frustration.

"Then why are you talking to me?" Xander asked slightly confused by Anya as he realized they walked to the entrance.

"I don't have a date for the prom"

"and gosh, I wonder why not? cant possibly have anything to do with your sales pitch...?" Xander asked sarcastically again

"Men are evil. will you go with me?" Anya asked her question shocked Xander.

"One of us is very confused and it's not me, Anya I don't think you've got the point of what being gay means. I like men and only men they excite me and plus I have a boyfriend remember, the bleach blonde vampire who I live with?" asked Xander with a growl.

Seeing the others Xander gave Anya a warning growl before leaving her and joining the others, Anya stormed off muttering about gay men, bastard, curses and getting her powers back.

"Anya the way your going about it my grandmother wont let that happen" laughed Xander as Anya went white and fled.

"So what was that all about?" Buffy asked from the lunch table

"Anya just asked me to prom" Xander said with a shudder

"Anya huh? interesting chose" said Oz in his usual deadpan style

"chose is rather a broad term for my situation, one day she might get the idea that I'm gay and going with Spike. What if I'm going to died on graduation then I'm coming out in style and if not I'm out of here after anyway" laughed Xander as he spotted the Pack heading their way.

"Here, here. That's why me and Tor are going together." said Kyle with a smile

"well if Anya try's to get ya killed put me down for a big I TOLD YOU SO, she better not try and cross me" says Willow with a playful grin

"Hey Xan me and the others wanna know if you want us to come with when everything said and done?" asked Kyle, Xander knew what wasn't being said.

"Can't see why not" said Xander as the other Pack members looked relived

"well at least we all have some one to go with now and some of us are going with demons but that's a valid life style chose" said Buffy who was ignoring the Xander's leaving comments.


End file.
